Cirucci Sanderwicci
Cirucci Sanderwicci '(チルッチ・サンダーウィッチ, ''Chiruchi Sandāwicchi), czasami błędnie romanizowana jako '''Cirucci Thunderwitch. Jest Arrancarem oraz 105 Privaron Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest drugą z Privaron Espada, którą poznajemy i jedyną kobietą spośród poznanych członków tej grupy. Wygląd Jej wygląd jest pokrewny do gotyckiego stylu lolitki z japońskiej kultury. Jej ubiór składa się z plisowanej sukienki z dużymi rękawami zakrywającymi jej ramiona, rękawiczkami od sukni wieczorowej bez palców i do kostek butami, na których są przyczepione ogrzewacze do nóg. Na pleacach ma skrzydła, jednak nie wiadomo czy to tylko część jej ubioru, czy jest to też coś innego. Ma krótkie purpurowe włosy i podobne do łez symbole na każdym policzku. Pozostałością jej maski jest spinka do włosów umieszczona nad lewym okiem. Pomimo noszenia sukienki, która pozwala zobaczyć jej bieliznę, mówi że nie obchodzi ją to i nawet nosi pod nią pancerz. Osobowość Cirucci jest łagodnie mówiąc niegrzeczna. Pomimo jej pięknego wyglądu potrafi wytykać innym ich nawyki, jak to zrobiła w stosunku do Uryū Ishidy. Nie znosi gdy ktoś ją atakuje kiedy mówi. Historia Walki w Hueco Mundo Cirruci zaczyna walkę z Uryū kiedy ten oddziela się od reszty i trafia do rejonu nazywanego Tres Cifras. Początkowo używa swojego Zanpakutō jak bicza i zmusza Uryū do znajdywania coraz to nowych miejsc, skąd może ją zaatakować. Kiedy teren gdzie walczą zostaje zniszczony (wcześniej był pokryty kolumnami) pokazuje prawdziwe możliwości swojej broni, które pozwalają na pełną kontrolę jej toru lotu. Z drobną pomocą Pesche Guatiche, Uryū zmusza ją aby użyła uwolnienia swojej broni. Cirruci ponownie wykorzystując możliwości swojej formy zyskuje przewagę na swoimi przeciwnikami, jako że jej skrzydła wibrują z dużą szybkością i może ich używać do blokowania ataków. Z pomocą Seele Schneider Uryū udaje się uciąć jej kilka fragmentów skrzydeł. Z tego powodu, jako że są teraz bezużyteczne dla niej, usuawa je (a także swoje ramiona) i tłumaczy, że jest to podobne do amputacji kończyny. Koncentrując całą energię, którą poświęciła na ich utrzymanie w pojedyńczym promieniu światła, ponownie atakuje ale przekonuje się, że kolejny raz popełniła błąd. Uryū wystrzeliwując Seele Schneider, który ją przebija, tłumaczy że naprawde jest to rodzaj strzały, który można użyć jako ostrze miecza. Następnie decyduje się ją oszczędzić, mimo,że jest to obrazą dla niej, jako że zwyciężył. Po tym jak z Pesche opuszczają ją, zjawiają się Exequias i jest sugerowane, że ją dobijają. Moce i Umiejętności Jak zaznaczył to Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Cirruci jako członkini Privaron Espada jest jedną z najpoteżniejszych istniejących Arrancarów, ustępując siłą jedynie obecnym Espada. Ekspertka Walki Mieczem: Zdolny strateg: Wzmocniona siła: Wysoka siła duchowa: Zanpakutō thumb|left|200px|ZanpakutōGolondrina (車輪鉄燕 (ゴロンドリーナ), Gorondorīna w hiszpańskim znaczy to "Połknąć" ["Swallow"] a w japońskim "Połknąć Żelazne Koło Samochodu" ["Car Wheel Iron Swallow"]; jest to bicz, któy ma na końcu jo-jo, które kręci się z dużą prędkością. Zazwyczaj potrafi nim atakować po lini prostej używając go jak zwykłego bicza. Ale kiedy ma dość miejsca, może dokładnie kontrolować tor po jakim się on porusza. *'Resurrección': thumb|left|200px|Golondrina Komendą uwalniającą jest "Rip Off" (掻っ切れ,'' kakkire''). Cirucci dostaje skrzydła oraz ogon, który służy jak bicz, a zamiast piór ma ostrza, które szybko wibrują. Na ramionach ma dyski podobne do tych, którymi jest zakończona jej broń w zwykłej postaci i długie zakończone pazurami ramiona. :Specjalne Moce Resurrección: :*'Wzrost szybkości wibrowania': skrzydła i pióra Golondrina wibrują z prędkością około 1,110,000 - 1,130,000 razy na sekundę, dzięki czemu zwiększają one jej zdolności ofensywne i defnsywne. thumb|left|200px|Cirruci po usunięciu swoich skrzydeł i ramionUsunięcie skrzydeł i ramion: wskszeszenie Cirruci bardzo szybko zużywa jej energię duchową i może ona ominąć ten problem poprzez oderwanie swoich skrzydeł i długich pazurów a następnie używając zamiast nich końca swojej wysłużonej maski do gromadzenia energii i używając swojego ogona; tworzenia różowego ostrza z energii do atakowania przeciwników. Zmiana ta jest jednak pernamentna i Cirruci nie może jej już cofnąć. Ciekawostki *Mówi się, że ciała, które znalazł Mayuri Kurotsuchi w laboratorium Szayela Aporro Granza to ciała Dordoniego i Cirucci. *Cirucci Thunderwitch jest jedyną znaną kobietą z Privaron Espada. *Cirucci jest pierwszą posród Arrancarów, która powróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci bez pieczętowania swoich mocy Pustego w Zanpakutō. *Jest jedną z dwóch Arrancarów, których uwolniona postać przeszkadza im w używaniu ich umiejętności. Drugim jest Nirgge Parduoc. Cytaty *"Would you mind not attacking me while I'm in the middle of a line? You have no delicacy do you?" ["Mógłbyś mnie nie atakować kiedy mówię? Nie jesteś delikatny?"] Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie